As interactive technology becomes more prevalent, more devices are able to detect and interact with people. One important aspect of interacting with people is to determine whether an individual is a member of a group. Existing algorithms for detecting free-standing conversational groups exploit the fact that the members tend to cooperate to sustain a shared focus of attention, and/or maintain a particular spatial-orientation that maximizes their opportunities to monitor each other's mutual perceptions. These methods typically rely on the focus of attention based on the direction group members are looking, and how closely individuals stand to each other for extended periods.